SARA IGA
by AlieBerFor
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo en la aldea de la arena se dio a conocer un poder mas siniestro que el del mismo Gaara, un poder que maldijo a la aldea entera...
1. El comienzo

-**_Siento llegar tan tarde_**- dijo acariciando su rojizo cabello, aquel que había anhelado tocar desde hace más de 7 años –**_esta vez cumpliré mi promesa_**- y seguido hizo un jutsu de invocación inversa, y envió a los kages a descansar en las ruinas del castillo antiguo del monte myobyoku. Ella es Sara, una chica de rubios cabellos, con más experiencia que la adquirida por todos los kages juntos.

Un sudor frio corrió por su espalda… lo sabía… era hora… conocería a la niña de sus ojos… aquella por la que espero 9 largos meses…

-**_Kikuro-sama, ya puede pasar a ver a su esposa e hija_**- el rostro sombrío de la mujer contrastaba totalmente con la alegría del padre.

Dio un paso al frente… no lloraría… no era correcto dar ese ejemplo a su hijo, después de todo se convertiría en un gran shinobi.

-**¿****_cómo te sientes?_**

_-__**estoy bien, pero…**_

Volteo a ver la cuna en la que yacía su recién nacida. La anciana Chiyo observaba con detenimiento a la bebe con un deje de pena y tristeza. Kikuro se acercó a Jun, su hijo de apenas 7 años… Sabía que lo que venía no era, aunque se fuera a convertir en un grandioso shinobi, algo que un niño pudiera soportar. Lo guio con su cálida mano hacia fuera de la habitación y se lo encargo a uno de sus tíos, sabía que estaría seguro allí.

Evadiendo el tema, Kikuro tomo en sus brazos a su pequeña niña, y al verla de cerca comprendió la trágica realidad. La abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho y rompió en llanto.

-**_Kikuro, ella es la elegida y lo sabes, tiene la marca que por generaciones identifico a los portadores de la Parca._** – dijo Chiyo.

-**_Pero ella nació muy enferma, no soportara el sello, no sacrificare a mi hija por el bien de la aldea, la protegeré con mi vida. _**– dijo la madre envuelta en llanto

Entonces Kikuro lo supo, que su querida Naori sacrificaría todo por el bien de su enferma hija, de hecho sabían por boca de los mismos doctores que la probabilidad de que sobreviva seria casi nula después de su primer mes de vida.

Limpio sus lágrimas y con voz fuerte y potente dijo:

-**_No permitiré que nada dañe a esta criatura, hablare con Kazekage-sama para que nos permita conservarla un tiempo más._**

Una vez dicho esto, dejo a su niña en la cuna y se dirigió a la oficina del Kazekage.

-**_¡Imposible!, no podemos ceder ante esto, ella debe ser la portadora, no podemos esperar más._**

**_-Pero Kazekage-sama, mi hija nació con múltiples enfermedades, es imposible que pueda soportar este jutsu._**

**_-No cederé, ya lo dije. Si Gaara sobrevivió, tu hija lo hará también._**

Inmediatamente llamo a sus guardias y les ordeno sacar a Kikuro a la fuerza… El destino estaba escrito para la recién nacida… ella sería el arma definitiva de la aldea escondida entre la arena, un arma que se dejaría controlar fácilmente…

Y así transcurrieron cuatro largos años en los que Sara crecía y se hacía cada vez más débil, sin embargo contrario a lo que los médicos predijeron, ella no había muerto y había superado por mucho su expectativa de vida.

Gracias a su condición no podía salir de casa, pero aun así se divertía en grande con toda su familia, ella siempre estuvo rodeada de amor y cariño… mientras el fatídico día se acercaba… nunca se imaginó que la aldea que llamaba su hogar la maldeciría de esa manera.

-**_Padre, no lo permitas_**- decía Jun con desesperación- ella es aún muy joven, no soportaría la complejidad del jutsu- el sabia sobre este jutsu que sería aplicado a su hermana, se había convertido en un gran shinobi, con capacidades extraordinarias.

-**_No hay opción, Kazekage-sama ya lo ha dicho, no puedo salvarla esa vez._**

**_-Jun, entiende que no hay nadie más que nosotros quien quiera protegerla. Es nuestra hija y queremos lo mejor para ella, pero esto es algo que no podemos evitar. Supongo que lo sabes… nosotros pertenecemos como clan al Kazekage y no podemos desobedecer sus órdenes._**- hablo la madre con un deje de preocupación en su voz que no pudo esconder.

-**_Tu madre tiene razón, no discutiré más sobre esto, mañana se realizara la ceremonia. Muy a nuestro pesar._**

Y el día llego…

-**_Buenos días Kikuro-sama ya está todo listo- dijo Baki, uno de los hombres del Kazekage._**

-**_…_**- hizo ademan con su cabeza, sabiendo en su interior que no sería para nada un buen día. Solo pensaba en la posibilidad de perder a su pequeño angelito, ¿Qué le quedaría después de eso?

-**_Papá, ¿estás bien?, estas muy pálido tal vez deberíamos regresar después para que te repongas._** Dijo inocentemente su hija menor, quien no sabía a qué se debía la cara desolada de su padre.

Esas palabras quebraron su corazón, muchas veces pensó en la posibilidad de huir con su familia de la aldea, pero sabía bien que si lo hacía, los encontrarían y los asesinarían a todos, menos a su hija, ¿Qué harían con ella? ¿Cómo la criarían?... dejo a un lado esos pensamientos y se dirigió al Kazekage quien se encontraba en frente.

-**_Así que ella es la pequeña Sara- _**estiro su mano delicadamente para saludar a la pequeña, gesto que correspondió inmediatamente.

**_-Buenos días Kazekage-sama, es un gusto conocerlo_**- dijo inocente y cortésmente, junto a él, vio a 3 niños más, uno de casi su edad, de cabellos rojizos; otros 2 que eran por los menos 4 años mayores, los saludo cortésmente, recibiendo respuesta solo por parte de los dos mayores.

De un cuarto oscuro salió Chiyo quien había estado preparando todo para el "procedimiento", los hizo pasar (a Kikuro, Sara y el Kazekage) y acostó a la pequeña en un círculo con símbolos que considero extraños y le daban cierta sensación de repugnancia. Por un momento sospecho que se trataba de una revisión de rutina (por su condición de salud), hasta que sintió un punzante dolor en su pancita, segundos después de que escuchara unas extrañas palabras por parte de la anciana Chiyo.

**_-Aahhh, me duele mucho, ¡PAPA!, ¡PAPA! ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ!_**

Kikuro se contuvo, solo observaba… no soportaba los gritos de dolor que su hija emitía. Cuando Sara no lo pudo soportar más, se desmayó y cayó en un profundo sueño, no existía el dolor ni la pena, ni la tristeza, solo la tranquilidad.

**_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_** pregunto una extraña voz llena de odio

**_-No lo sé, solo sé que me dormí y termine aquí- dijo inocentemente Sara_**

**_-No puedo creer que me hayan enviado a una mocosa como tú, es ridículo, Por que debería cuidar de alguien así, Por que debería dejarme sellar en alguien tan muerta como tu._**- eso ultimo lo dijo haciendo referencia a la enfermedad extraña que la niña padecía.

La pequeña rubia se sorprendió, no sabía quién era esa persona frente a ella, si es que se podía describir así, tenía una gran bata blanca, desgarrada y llevaba un rosario en su mano derecha, sus ojos eran penetrantes y estaban cargados se odio… el odio del mundo.

**_-Parece que no te dijeron nada, vaya que siguen siendo crueles…_**

**_-No sé de qué me habla, que sello, de que me habla_**- decía en tono confundido y preocupado la pequeña rubia

**_-Tú te convertirás en mi contenedor, nada evitara el destino que escogieron para ti, no tengo otra opción, yo te daré la vida que tanto anhelas para realizar los sueños que has construido en tu mugrosa habitación… vivirás… por ahora…_**

Algo en el ojo derecho de Sara empezó a sentirse extraño, no era doloroso, pero fue como si de repente pudiera ver las cosas de otro modo que jamás imagino…

-**_Ese es el ojo maldito que te trajo hasta mi_**- siguió hablando la Parca- **_jamás te libraras del destino de sangre que la aldea de la Arena escogió para ti… vivirás en la miseria de la soledad y nunca conocerás la calidez de las personas… a partir de hoy vivirás como un monstruo que solo existe para el beneficio del gobierno corrupto en el que naciste…_**

…

Al despertar, se sintió asfixiada por lo que reconoció fue un abrazo, fuerte y cálido, su padre la abrazaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si la fuera a perder en el segundo siguiente…

-**_Sara… ¿estás bien?_**- dijo su padre desconsolado y rompiendo en llanto

-**_Mejor que nunca papi_**- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió completamente sana, libre de preocupaciones, nada la detendría en la búsqueda de su sueño… ella deseaba convertirse en una líder… en una gran Kazekage… y tal vez eso la ayudaría a deshacerse de la horrible sensación de soledad que le dejo el encuentro con la Parca.

Los meses transcurrieron, y así los años también. Sara ya tenía 6 años, era hora de que se hiciera más fuerte. Durante los 2 años anteriores estuvo entrenando constantemente con su hermano, quien ya se había convertido en un shinobi orgullo de su clan, y uno de los ninjas de confianza del Kazekage.

**_-Hermano, hermano-_** llamo Sara- **_enséñame el jutsu de shuriken por favor_**.

-**_No Sara, ya te lo enseñara Chiyo-sama, ella te instruirá junto a los hijos de Kazekage-sama_**- sin esperarlo vio como las mejillas de su pequeña hermana se coloreaban de un rojo intenso, mientras tartamudeaba cada palabra que decía

-**_No… no… pu… ede… ser, Gaara-sama y… y… yo entrenado juntos… ahhh_**

-**_Que sucede Sara, no debes temer. Gaara-sama es un gran shinobi, no te sientas nerviosa, además ten en cuenta que Chiyo-sama te cuidara_**- le dijo fraternalmente mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

-**_no… no… hermano_**- dijo un poco exaltada la Iga menor- **_no lo digo por eso, sé que Gaara-sama es grandioso, jamás pensaría que él me haría daño alguno_**- y sin darse cuenta le dio a su hermano la pista que faltaba para comprender el vínculo que los uniría a ella y a Gaara para toda la vida

* * *

Hola a todos... espero que les haya gustado mi historia...

si les gusto dejen sus reviews (10 y tendran el siguiente cap)

Bye... disfruten de la lectura


	2. Duro entrenamiento

Una semana después Sara acudió al primer día de entrenamiento con Chiyo-sama. La razón por la que Sara fue incluida en el grupo de entrenamiento de Chiyo fue porque al ser el contenedor de la Parca debía recibir un entrenamiento severo, para endurecer su débil carácter.

-**_Temari, enfréntate a Kankuro_**- dijo Chiyo mientras los mencionados se ubicaban para comenzar el combate.

-**_Prepárate Kankuro… ¡Te hare picadillo con mi jutsu!_**

-**_No lo creo Temari, mis marionetas te destruirán_**

-**_hmp…_**- se escuchó "decir" al pelirrojo

-**_Ga… Gaara-sama, está usted bien_**- y cuando Gaara volteo a ver a Sara, la cara de la rubia se enrojeció violentamente

-**_No me molestes_**- espeto furioso al ver la expresión de la rubia

-**_Claro, Gaara-sama_**- respondió en un susurro

El enfrentamiento entre los hermanos duro un buen rato, entre brisas mortales y armas peligrosas Temari venció a Kankuro con su jutsu.

Después de que Temari se jactara y humillara a Kankuro por su derrota, fue el turno de Gaara y Sara de pasar a la arena de combate. Como era de esperarse Sara durante el combate nunca utilizo técnicas ofensivas, todas eran defensivas, quería evitarse el mayor daño posible sin dañar a Gaara.

-**_¡ATACAME!_**- grito con desespero y enojo el pelirrojo al ver que Sara no reaccionaba.

-**_¡NO PUEDO!, ¡NO LO HARE!_**- respondió con gritos de preocupación la rubia

Dicho esto el pelirrojo despertó el poder oculto en su arena y la envolvió en un ataúd de arena, después de eso Sara no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cuando estuvo a punto de morir…

-¿Vas a dejarte vencer así de fácil?- dijo una extraña voz que Sara supo reconocer

-No hay opción, jamás dañaría a Gaara-sama- y de repente sintió una extraordinaria paz

-Si no lo lastimas… vas a morir- y reconoció a la Parca

-Pues prefiero morir antes que pensar en dañarlo- dijo un poco exaltada

-¿Por qué lo haces?- pregunto inquieta

-Porque estoy y segura que nadie en sus cinco sentidos pensaría en dañar a la persona que ama

-Bien, ya que tú no lo harás… dio una sonrisa maléfica y torcida y seguido de esto la Parca se apodero del cuerpo de Sara.

Cuando Gaara se dio cuenta se dio cuenta estaba siendo dañado por todas partes, según él Sara había despertado el poder asesino de su interior

-Así es, hazlo ¡ATACAME!- dijo con una risa malvada

-Te matare y me cobrare todo lo que tu aldea me ha hecho, ya lo veras niño insolente- dijo la Parca con una mirada de odio y desesperación

Quien detuvo el combate fue Jun, el hermano mayor de Sara, hizo un jutsu de sello y Sara quedo tendida en el suelo inconsciente, en parte por las heridas de ataúd de arena y en parte por la posesión de la Parca. Chiyo fue quien llamo a Jun, ya que como hijo mayor de la familia debía velar por su bienestar.

* * *

-Jutsu de invocación inversa

-Sara-sama, ¿qué está haciendo?- pregunto la maestra del taijutsu miembro del equipo cero

-Solo los envío a un lugar más seguro, necesito que se recuperen, aunque siendo sincera no creo que todos se vayan a salvar.

* * *

Unos cuantos días en el hospital hicieron que Sara se recuperara del "accidente" que tuvo, su familia la visito diariamente, incluso el Kazekage la visito alegando querer saber su estado de salud.

-Todo estará bien Sara, no debes preocuparte- dijo Jun tratando de consolar a su hermana quien estaba envuelta en lágrimas.

-No, nada estará bien. Gaara-sama debe odiarme- dijo entre sollozos

-No te odia, simplemente ocurrió un accidente, el debería entender…

-Y si no lo hace, jamás conseguirá perdonarme lo que paso

Jun abrazo a su hermana menor logrando que esta se calmara y durmiera toda la noche

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap**

**dejenme sus reviews asi puedo saber**

**disfruten la lectura...**


	3. Asalto al castillo

**Hola... gracias por sus reviews**

**nanintamonster y Mirla-chan**

**espero que les guste este cap...**

**desde ahora la historia la va a narrar Sara... esta un poquito confuso pero mientras mas se avance en la historia, mas se va a entender... **

**a leer...**

_Dos días después…_

Después del percance con Gaara-sama, no pude contener la ira que había en mi interior, me sentía impotente al no poder controlar el poder que había sido encerrado en mí, sin embargo me permití continuar con mi entrenamiento al lado de los hermanos Sabaku no, compartiendo más tiempo con Temari-dono que con ninguno de los otros hermanos.

Sorpresivamente llego un ANBU solicitando que Chiyo-sama fuera a hablar con el Kazekage por un asunto de vital importancia, los cuatro nos mantuvimos expectantes por unos minutos

…

Cuando Chiyo-sama llego pudo ver duda y preocupación en nuestros ojos, así que se apresuró a contarnos lo sucedido

-Cómo veo sus caras, creo que mejor les cuento lo que paso- dijo Chiyo-sama un poco inquieta

-Verán, hable con Kazekage-sama y me dijo que tenemos que atender un asunto de vital importancia para él, es una misión… una misión de asalto- dijo viendo como nuestros ojos se abrían ante la sorpresa y ella solo pudo atinar a reír

**Flash Back**

En la oficina del Kazekage se encontraban dos ANBU, Chiyo-sama y por supuesto el Kazekage

-Chiyo, creo que es hora de que mis hijos y Sara vayan a una misión de verdad, necesito poner a prueba todo el poder de esa niña, además de las habilidades de mis descendientes.

-Está seguro Kazekage-sama, creo que es muy apresurado, puede que la niña tenga habilidades natas, pero aún es muy débil, no creo que soporte un combate real.

-Lo soportara, o la Parca hará que lo soporte- dijo el Kazekage con una sonrisa maliciosa surcando su rostro

-de acuerdo Kazekage-sama, si usted o dice, supongo que no puedo rehusarme a sus órdenes.

-Así es Chiyo, no puedes aunque quisieras, así que tendrán como misión, robar los pergaminos secretos del castillo escondido del país del demonio.

Chiyo hizo una expresión de sorpresa que fue reemplazada rápidamente por una de total satisfacción, sabía que siempre había querido realizar ese tipo de misiones y de esa manera podría hacer a Sara avanzar más con el entrenamiento

**End Flash Back**

Quedamos más que perplejos por la complejidad de la misión, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabia lo difícil que era entrar al territorio del país del demonio, no por que hubieran shinobis sino porque no los habían, y en cambio de eso grandes y poderosos samuráis protegían la zona, además de proteger también el castillo que queríamos asaltar.

-Y que conseguiremos si logramos robar esos pergaminos- pregunto Temari-dono

-Nada más y nada menos que puedan obviar el examen Gennin de la aldea e ir directamente a participar en la competencia de los exámenes Chunnin.

-No puedo creerlo, en verdad es así de asombroso, así que no se diga más, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- preguntó Kankuro-dono

-Mañana al alba partimos, si tenemos suerte llegaremos en un día y medio al país del demonio y lograremos nuestro objetivo antes de una semana.

Así a la mañana siguiente nos desplazamos hasta el país del demonio, viaje que nos requirió no un día y medio sino un solo día, gracias a la determinación, sin embargo siempre hubo algo que me preocupo de sobremanera y era el hecho de enfrentarme a una batalla real, no es como si la batalla con Gaara-sama no hubiera sido real, sino que no estaba acostumbrada a pelear con personas que estaban determinadas a causarme un daño severo conscientemente.

Al cabo de este tiempo nos adentramos en un bosque oculto que se dirigía directamente al palacio del cielo y el infierno.

Era un bosque espeso, con un aire tétrico, al dirigir mi mirada a Gaara-sama me di cuenta que tenía una sonrisa ladina (bastante macabra para mi gusto) en lo que Temari-dono me ponía una mano en mi hombro como dándome la fortaleza para continuar.

De repente sentí un gran vacío, que solo sucedía cuando la Parca quería hablar conmigo (en privado)

-¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

-No lo sé, ni me interesa… entre más rápido terminemos con esto, será mucho mejor…

-Oye… se más participativa y dime lo que piensas, después de todo somos algo así como un equipo…

-Jajajajajajajjajjaja- retumbo su macabra risa en mi interior –un equipo, pero que cosas tan patéticas dices niña

-Vamos, tienes todos los beneficios que quieras estando dentro de mi… puedes moverte con más libertad en este mundo… y no tienes que estar pidiendo permisos para tragarte las almas que quieras

-En eso tienes razón, pero…- algo nos detuvo en la conversación, sentí varias presencias alrededor… eran por lo menos 20 samuráis con ansia de destruir aquello que había osado perturbar su inmutable territorio.

En ese momento sentí miedo… miedo de pensar que tenía que enfrentarme a todos ellos y que tal vez… no iba a poder tener el control de mis actos… por lo general era la Parca quien tenía el control sobre mi cuerpo en momentos decisivos, como… una batalla

-Temari, atácalos con tu abanico- Temari-dono era una experta en cuanto al manejo de si gigantesco abanico, más de una vez me había ofrecido sostenerlo… pero jamás lo logre… era demasiado pesado para cualquier persona… bueno… menos ella… poseía una fuerza y determinación bastante alejada de la normalidad shinobi

Temari-dono agito su gran abanico dejando a nuestros contrincantes sin posibilidad de moverse por las profundas heridas provocadas y conmigo un poco aturdida y nerviosa por lo que había sucedido… estaba en estado de shock… no pensé que una batalla fuera tan… tan… ni se cómo la describiría

-Sara, intenta sacarles información que nos lleven al pergamino- dijo Chiyo-sama en un tono que denotaba furia y decepción… me sentí inútil… de nuevo

Me dirigí al cuerpo del que parecía ser el capitán del escuadrón… inicie un jutsu bastante conocido para mi… uno que hacía en conjunto con la Parca… obviamente requería que se llevara el alma de aquel hombre… pero en este tiempo me acostumbre tanto a arrebatar las almas para el beneficio de esa oscura criatura… que la muerte y la vida se convirtieron en palabras vacías sin significado

Puse la navaja de la Parca en el corazón del hombre… su nombre era Mussu… lo sabía pues me estaba conectando directamente con el… - Tamashī kyūshū no jutsu –dije, mientras el alma del sujeto era absorbida por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a la Parca mientras yo me quedaba viendo sus recuerdos pasar por mi mente… como si fueran de mi propiedad… el pergamino se encontraba custodiado por varios samuráis en un castillo bastante alto… al respaldo de la montaña… la cual lo ocultaba…

-El pergamino está en el castillo tras la montaña- señale el lugar para que vieran de que hablaba… inmediatamente me dirigí como poseída a ese lugar… como buscando algo más allá que el pergamino

-Sara… ¿estás bien?- me pregunto casi inaudiblemente Kankuro-dono

-Si… claro que si… Kankuro-dono- le di una leve sonrisa y nos encaminamos a la montaña

Durante el recorrido no dejaron de aparecer samuráis y una que otra sacerdotisa… pero no tenían nada que hacer en contra del poder de un shinobi… ellos por su naturaleza y costumbres no manejaban el chakra así que solo estaban a nuestra merced.

Llegamos al palacio sin más contratiempos y sentía como una fuerza única me atraía hacia allí, no podía explicar lo que sentía… solo me arrastraba y me silbaba _salvación…_

Escuchaba lejanamente las voces de mis compañeros, pero la voz que escuchaba era demasiado seductora y sus promesas lo eran aun mas… prometía _libertad… _la libertad que había buscado desde el momento en el que fui convertida en la cárcel de la Parca y ya no era más que un objeto para mi aldea… un arma que usarían en contra de las demás aldeas sinovia… para dejar en claro el poder que se poseía…

Odiaba a mundo shinobi… lo odio aun… pero es el mundo en el que nací… es el mundo que debo procurar cambiar… sin detenerme me dirigí al centro del palacio… y la vi… una diosa… unos ojos penetrantes me envolvieron…una figura inhumana que guardaba mil secretos que se debían contar en un segundo…

…

Cuando desperté de mi ensoñación y de la charla con aquella mística criatura… ya todo había acabado… solo cadáveres de sacerdotisas y samuráis que buscaban proteger sus creencias… sus almas… Temari-dono, Kankuro-dono y Chiyo-sama estaban más que agotados por su aspecto... y pude notar vagamente que la abuela había usado una técnica muy peculiar… _10 marionetas…_ fuimos leyenda ese dia… a costa de la vida y la historia de una tierra que no se dejo seducir por el poder de los ninjas…

Las semanas transcurrieron lentamente… mientras recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de la criatura…

**Flash Back**

**-**Quien eres- me pregunto

-Sara- le respondí casi en un susurro

-mi niña… que largos y oscuros días te esperan, sigue adelante… confía en ti misma y adquiere cuanto poder puedas… después alguien lo reclamara suyo y habrás completado tu misión en la vida… se fuerte… toma las decisiones que creas necesarias para tu bien y el de los demás… no pienses en tu pasado… camina hacia tu presente… jamás hagas caso al futuro, este es cambiante y depende de muchas decisiones… búscame en la guerra y entrégame tu alma… de esa manera serás liberada-

**End Flash Back**

Quisiera decir que ahora mi vida es diferente… pero no es así… abandone las cosas que considere más importantes para mí… mi sacrificio dará sus frutos en la guerra que comienza… todo está escrito… pero lo escrito puede ser borrado y modificado…

-Sara-sama… siento tres presencias acercándose… que deberíamos hacer-

-Déjenlos… los que vienen los ayudaran… nosotras debemos ir a la guerra… seremos útiles para aquellos que nos dieron la espalda y demostraremos nuestra fuerza… además hay un lugar que me gustaría visitar antes…- dije, dando instrucciones a mi equipo

-a qué lugar se refiere Sara-sama-

-debe verificar la profecía… si es así… cumpliré la promesa que le hice al Uchiha…

_El día en que pierdas aquello que no viste por tu estupidez… estaré ahí… me burlare de tu miseria… y te veré caer en la verdadera oscuridad de tu ser… _jamás podría olvidar esas palabras… aunque espero que no se cumplan… porque eso no solo significaría el dolor del Uchiha… sino el dolor de todo un mundo…-

Orochimaru ya venía en camino… así que emprendo mi viaje a la guerra… recordando el día en que la mística criatura le dio un nuevo rumbo a mi vida…

* * *

**este cap esta dedicado a mi hermanita que me ha dado la inspiracion para continuar con esto...**

**esperen el proximo cap**

**Gracias de nuevo... **


End file.
